Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an instant messaging technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for performing an instant message communication and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the advent of digital age, electronic devices have become indispensable media for accessing information and knowledge and communicating with others by modern people. In addition, with the rapid development of network technology, electronic devices can access various kinds of network services through Internet among which instant message communication has become one of the popular digital network services.
Instant messaging software can provide a means for instantly transmitting messages through Internet. However, the instant messaging software usually limits the number of contacts that are allowed to be added into the contact list of a single account. For advertising service providers or consulting service providers who provide services to clients through the instant messaging software, it requires lots of robot accounts to maintain interactions with the clients because of such a limitation, which results in low efficiency and waste of resources in managerial aspects.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for solving the above-mentioned problems by designing a device, a method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium for performing an instant message communication, which is an issue that the industry eagers to address.